


Venus As A Boy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, At the end of the day, sleep is the best medicine.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016





	Venus As A Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



Sam’s hand is steady on the hilt of the bloody blade, even as he sinks into the gentle arms that build a safe haven for him to hide in. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, his ribcage seems to shake violently. He trembles with pent up adrenaline pumping in his veins. Momentary, darkness comes to swallow him down into the pit of damnation, however, he shakes the weariness away.

A gentle hand softly slips under his shirt and soft fingertips lightly brush his heated skin to soothe him. Sam shivers, huffing a big breath and letting it out slowly. A tough hunt pushes him closer to exhaustion. Lack of sleep and hunger has left Sam wearily, the heaviness in his bones pushing out a groan, soft and breathy, his heart flutters restlessly as his cheeks warm rosy red.

A twig in the forest snaps nearby; his fingers twitch feebly. They are hunkered down in a spot in the forest while Bobby and Rufus clear out the Vampire nest nearby. Sam is nursing a badly sprained ankle, and Dean stubbornly refuses to leave him alone and vulnerable; therefore, they have to wait here until the elder hunters finish the hunt.

Sam curls up against Dean, sinking into the arms that stayed clutching him. He sighs, let out breathy groans every once in a while. His muscles ache, his ankle throb painfully. He swallows thickly, yet even in the land of monsters, he smiles because Dean makes him feel safe, like everything will be alright. He snuggled in closer, rubbing his face in Dean’s chest and breathing in his scent, an aroma of leather and earthy dirt and something akin to whiskey soothes him.

“Rest, Sammy.” Dean's fingers stroke through Sam’s hair. “Just lay your weary head to rest, you're safe.” That deep rumble from Dean’s chest has Sam’s eyelids drooping, his body melting like he is a baby being swaddled in a soft fluffy blankets. He breathes in, exhales slowly, before letting the dream world take him away.

He doesn’t fear the monsters in the night; he knows he is safe in Dean’s arms.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740866.html?thread=97976066#t97976066)


End file.
